1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to a tool handle combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has developed various kinds of tool handles. Three of which have been issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,260 to Huang, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,150 to Huang, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,606 to Huang. The tool handles may be used for receiving the tool bits and sockets only, but have no space for receiving the other tools, such as the plier device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool handles.